EL DRAGON Y EL ANGEL
by Harumigirl
Summary: CONTINUACION DE EL FIC EL DRAGON. QUE PASÓ DESPUES DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE MISAO Y EL DRAGON NEGRO. ADVERTENCIA NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, CONTIENE LEMON.


EL DRAGÓN Y EL ANGEL

Ya hace un par de semanas desde que Misao Makimachi encontró al dragón que la hechizó, sin poder decir nada a nadie, era su propio secreto y no lo compartiría, se regocijó de sólo pensarlo, ella y ninguna otra mujer, al menos hasta donde era de su conocimiento, _había visto_ el gran dragón negro que Aoshi Shinomori llevaba tatuado en la espalda y mucho menos en las _circunstancias_ en las que ella lo descubrió. Vaya que se sentía afortunada, haberlo visto y quedar prendada de ese tatuaje, complementaba la majestuosidad del "semi-dios" (al menos para ella) que representaba Aoshi-sama en su vida, ese cuerpo perfecto en si mismo trazado con las cicatrices de batalla, reforzando sus maravillosos músculos a cada centímetro, imaginando lo que aún no había descubierto la okashira temblaba de deseo de saber más, de conocer más, de tocar más….

-"Creo que ya estoy divagando demasiado"- pensó para sí misma Misao, quién en ese momento se encontraba sobre su ventana mirando la luna, era medianoche y no podía dormir, poco a poco se había acostumbrado al pensamiento y la imaginación que el encuentro provocó, incluyendo el apasionado beso que Shinomori le dio, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando soñara despierta a mitad de la noche lo que pudiera pasar, asertiva de que se encontraba cada vez mas enamorada de su señor Aoshi.

En ese momento sintió una presencia en su habitación, no descubrió en ese momento de quién se trataba, como buena ninja se puso de pie y en guardia lista para atacar al intruso si era necesario, alertando sus sentidos aún más, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-Misao- dijo el dueño de sus sueños Aoshi Shinomori, dio un paso adelante para dejarse ver más claro con la luz de la luna.

-Aoshi-sama- contestó ligeramente sobresaltada la chica- me asustó- dijo.

-No debería, como la ninja que eres debes estar siempre alerta- dijo Aoshi.

-Si lo sé- respondió Misao- ¿Se le ofrece algo Aoshi-sama?

-Hablar sobre lo que pasó la otra noche-

-Oh si, sobre eso- dijo Misao sorprendida, no esperaba que su señor, quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido, mucho menos a esta hora, desde ese día Misao y Aoshi actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, más por parte de él que ni siquiera cuando estaban solos en el templo, mientras ella efectuaba la ceremonia del té sacaba a relucir el tema, no quería alejarlo más de ella ni hostigarlo tratando de averiguar por qué la besó, si lo hacía lo más probable es que ese hombre pensará que la había lastimado o insultado, cosa más alejada de la realidad, pero quería demostrarle su _madurez creciente_ dejando que el evento no pasará a mayores consecuencias y no al revés, como la Misao de antes hubiera reaccionado: brincando de un lugar para otro, gritando a los cuatro vientos "Aoshi-sama me besó" presumiendo a cuanta chica se le atravesara, rogándole por otro y otro beso más.- Lamento haberlo interrumpido esa noche- le dijo, saliéndose por la tangente, si se había comportado firme hasta hoy no iba a permitirse flaquear, mencionando el besó (al menos hasta que él lo admitiera) ni el hecho de que lo vio (contempló, admiró) desnudo, lo que a la parte dorsal de su anatomía se refiere, durante unos segundos más que suficientes para que se le quedará bien grabado en la cabeza.

-Descuida- dijo Aoshi como no dándole importancia al asunto- pero me refería a lo _otro_-

-"Aquí vamos"- pensó Misao- No lo entiendo, Aoshi sama- mintió la chica.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo- dijo tajantemente el ex okashira.- quería disculparme por mi atrevimiento-

-¿A qué se refiere Aoshi-sama?- mintió otra vez la chica, haciendo uso de su tímida voz como arma esencial de su fingida inocencia.

-Por besarte- dijo Aoshi entre dientes.

Justo donde lo quería, ahora si una vez admitido el acto vienen las responsabilidades.

-Ah eso- fingió Misao- No necesita disculparse, a decir verdad, ese fue mi primer beso y me alegra mucho que fuera usted quién _me lo robó_- dijo ahora con sinceridad.

Si bien Shinomori estaba mentalmente preparado para disculparse, hablar un poco del tema y dejar todo como si no hubiera pasado, debido a su propio remordimiento, ahora con tremenda confesión, ser el primer hombre que besó a su inocente ángel le daba gran responsabilidad. No solo actúo esa noche de manera irresponsable si no también ni siquiera se imaginó las consecuencias de sus impulsivos actos pasionales. Se traicionó a sí mismo y al juramento de proteger a la chica.

-Lo siento- dijo él.

-No, no lo haga- le replicó Misao- No se arrepienta porque yo no lo hago.

-Misao, yo…- iba a decir Aoshi, perola okashira no lo dejo continuar.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Lo amo Aoshi –sama y no es ningún tonto como para no saberlo, usted sabe que mi amor por lejos de borrarse, ha aumentado con los años, es cierto y mi honestidad no puede pasar desapercibida por el mejor ninja de éste país.

Por mucho que Aoshi quisiera negarlo, se ha dado cuenta de que Misao ha crecido y madurado y que pese a que no se permitía decirlo, la chica siempre ha tenido la razón, ella lo ama infinitamente y él la ama con la misma fuerza, pese a que no quiere ensuciarla, la ama y egoísta es por permitirse tales sentimientos por el ángel que Dios le ha otorgado.

-Yo también te amo, Misao, pero no puedo permitir que…-dijo Aoshi sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

En un impulso Misao se abalanzó hacia Aoshi y con sus brazos rodeando su cuello lo besó sin que este lo pudiera evitar, hipócrita, ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por resistirse, la chica lo estaba dominando con solo sentir su lengua tibia y húmeda en su boca, el ninja la atrajo aún más hacia él tomándola de la cintura apretando aún más su cuerpo pequeño en comparación al de él. Se soltaron para respirar un poco sin separarse del todo, con el aliento mezclándose entre sus bocas.

-Sin arrepentimientos- dijo Misao

-Sin remordimientos- dijo Aoshi

-Sólo nosotros dos por ésta noche- finalizó Misao.

Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez hasta que su respiración les permitía, poco a poco Aoshi bajó su mano a la cintura de la chica, deslizó su mano hacia adelante encontrando el nudo de la yukata de Misao, desanudándola lentamente rozando la piel de la chica en el acto, robando aún más suspiros provenientes de la okashira. Por fin deshizo el molesto nudo y antes de continuar se detuvo unos segundos para mirar a Misao, quién como acto confirmatorio, y de manera timida se permitió ayudarle deslizando las manos de Aoshi sobre sus propios hombros abriendo la yukata y apartándola del camino conforme caía al piso. Quedó completamente desnuda ante él y él maravillado por el divino ángel que tenía enfrente, festejo y agradeció a los cielos por permitirle tocar por primera vez la piel de porcelana de Misao quién lejos de avergonzada, se encontraba extasiada, por fin se cumplia lo que ella se había jurado a si misma: "la única persona que puede verme desnuda es mi Aoshi-sama", se recordó.

El hombre recostó a la chica sobre el futón y se permitió seguir con su tarea. Besó el cuello de la chica, bajando poco a poco sin prisas, dejando la huella de sus actos a su paso, mañana la chica tendrá que vestir kimono completo para tapar las marcas, el ninja fue besando más abajo hasta encontrar sus senos, los observó, los lamió, los beso, primero uno después el otro, motivado por los gemidos de Misao, que salían en respuesta de cada contacto. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, con su lengua jugueteó con él y más abajo en su vientre, imaginando como se vería abombado gestando un hijo suyo. Pero eso será mucho más adelante.

Continuando el recorrido, Aoshi bajo poco más encontrando la intimidad de Misao, ésta que a su vez se mantenía en las nubes disfrutando de la infinidad de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, dejando entre ver que no solo la boca si no también las manos de Aoshi hacían lo suyo en su cuerpo. Al sentir el aliento de el ex okashira entre sus piernas, por acto reflejo las abrió un poco más de manera tímida invitándolo a seguir explorando cada rincón de ella. Aoshi acepto la invitación gustoso y con su lengua tocó el clítoris de Misao, haciendo círculos y lamiendo intermitentemente en esa zona tan sensible para cualquier mujer. Con su lengua siguió recorriendo la feminidad de su ángel, hasta que entró en su vagina repitiendo el acto hecho antes en su clítoris.

Misao ya se encontraba en el cielo había ido y regresado para volver a subir en cada toque que recibía, su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos se mezclaban cuál música melodiosa para los oídos de Aoshi.

-Aoshi-sama- gimió la líder

Permitiéndose un toque más Misao levanto la cadera hacia Aoshi para dejarle probar su intimidad lo más que él pudiera. Ahogada en el sentir, por primera vez en su vida Misao llegó a u primer climax, que la agarró desprevenida. La chica podía sentir sus propias contracciones, esa electricidad que la recorría, y el burbujeo le provocó Aoshi sólo con su lengua.

El hombre al verla, no resistió más, quería ser parte de ella y sentirla, quería estar dentro de su ángel que se entregaba con todo en estos momentos. Aoshi hizo lo propio quitándose la yukata el mismo. Para sorpresa de Misao, que sólo había visto una parte del desnudo cuerpo de Aoshi días antes, no creyó que pudiera ser más perfecto y se equivocó. Lo era. Observó al hombre que la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de deseo, su cuello largo, sus pectorales marcados con cicatrices que resaltaban su belleza masculina haciendo juego con su abdomen dominado por sus músculos firmes que se entrelazaban en su línea media, como él de un dios perfecto. Bajando la mirada Misao no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja, observó la virilidad de Aoshi, larga y firme, no sabía de tamaños pero definitivamente, el miembro de Shinomori estaba arriba del promedio, justo a proporción de su estatura. Lejos de asustarse ante tan imponente órgano quería imaginar cómo _eso_ iba a entrar en ella. Excitándola aún más.

Aoshi se inclinó de nueva cuenta sobre ella, separando más sus piernas para poder acomodarse. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, por fin culminó el acto de amor. La penetró. Primero despacio poco a poco rompiendo la virginidad de la chica sin dejar de mirar a Misao a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber que podía continuar.

-El dolor pasará pronto- le susurro el ninja al oído.

Acto seguido la besó inclinándola un poco más hacia él para permitirse más la entrada a la cavidad de la chica, con el vaivén de sus caderas, el primer dolor de Misao desapareció al instante para ser remplazado por el más alucinante de los placeres, sentía el amor de Aoshi y éste lo demostraba con cada embestida. Siguieron y siguieron danzando uno y otro. Hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, primero Misao e inmediatamente después Aoshi, quién excitado aún podía sentir las contracciones de la chica sobre su miembro.

Se quedaron un tiempo más así juntos el sobre ella. Disfrutando de sus cuerpos, tatuándose entre ellos y con la luna como testigo. Que el dragón negro hacía suya a su ángel una y otra vez durante esa noche y las veces que dios les permitiera durante el resto de sus vidas.

FIN.


End file.
